witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaer Morhen
Kaer Morhen, the School of the Wolf is an old keep where witchers used to be trained. The name is a corruption of the Elder Speech term Caer a'Muirehen, which means Old Sea Keep. It was named as such due to the presence of fossilized sea creatures embedded in the stones of which it was built. It is located in the mountains of the kingdom of Kaedwen, on the Gwenllech. History In older times, witchers trained and underwent mutations here, but years ago a horde of fanatics, their hatred incited by various publications defamatory to witchers, such as the Monstrum, laid siege to Kaer Morhen. The mob could not have captured the fortress nor later laid it to ruin without the help of mages. The attackers killed every witcher or witcher in training within, except for Vesemir. This was not the complete (or nearly complete) end however for the witchers of Kaer Morhen; a handful of them were out on their paths during the time of the attack, thus surviving. Currently only Vesemir actually lives in the keep for most of the year, although some other witchers (including Geralt of Rivia) sometimes rest here between their assignments, often during the winter. The game's prologue is set at Kaer Morhen. In the opening sequence of the game, Geralt is found unconscious and suffering from amnesia just outside the fortress. Having barely recovered from his mysterious injuries, the witcher finds himself and his companions under attack, and so the story begins. Kaer Morhen residents :* Eskel — Witcher with a large scar on his face. :* Lambert — Witcher who has a biting tongue. :* Leo — Young witcher in training. :* Triss Merigold — Old friend of Geralt's. :* Vesemir — Experienced witcher, trains other witchers in Kaer Morhen. Journal entry Major Landmarks * Courtyard :* First Floor (Ground floor for Brits) :** Kitchen :** Dining hall :* Second Floor (1st floor for Brits) :** Evening hall :** Library :** Armory :** West hall :* Upper floor :** Triss' room :* Basement :** Witchers' laboratory :** Circle of Whispering Stones Destinations from here :* In ''The Witcher'' it is not possible to exit Kaer Morhen except when finishing the Prologue, and even then, it is achieved via a cut scene (Leo's funeral / Geralt and Triss' first parting). The premium module "The Price of Neutrality" is set in and around Kaer Morhen. The outer courtyards of the keep are where Deidre Ademeyn, a princess allegedly affected by the Curse of the Black Sun has taken refuge, who is aided somewhat by the witchers wintering there: Vesemir, Lambert and in particular, Eskel. Due to their presence, her pursuers cannot simply march in and take her. Journal entry ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' Kaer Morhen first appears in a dream. Geralt is rudely disturbed by Yennefer, who conjures a crustacean to snake into his bath; Geralt later tells Vesemir in the real world that Yennefer has never been to Kaer Morhen before. He then goes to see Ciri, who has neglected her studies to train on the pendulum, and wakes Vesemir for his snooze. After disciplining Ciri, they get to sword training with Lambert and Eskel. Ciri manages to knock off a Nilfgaardian helmet off a training dummy and goes to fetch the helmet. Geralt then finds a fleshly face behind the dummy and turns around to see the White Frost covering the fortress, incapacitating everyone. The Wild Hunt then appears, as the King of the Wild Hunt appears and declares that he's awaited this moment as one of his warriors moves to attack Ciri, with Geralt helpless to act. Destinations from here :* the Camp :* Kaer Morhen valley :* Old mine Trivia * In the book series it's noted (in one of Ciri's letters to Geralt) that Kaer Morhen walls had fossilized shells, fish and slugs on them, signifying that the fortress (or rather, the stone it was built on/from) was once located near the sea. * According to Vesemir, Kaer Morhen was home to 23 Witchers and 40 Students before it was attacked. * It seems Kaer Morhen area in Witcher 3 has been heavily inspired by that shown in "The Price Of Neutrality" module. Gwenllech river is almost same, many locations are present (old mine, ford between keep and camp of Sabrina Glevissig, etc.) At the place where camp was situated are now ruins in Witcher 3. * There is armor in The Witcher 3 called Kaer Morhen armor and is obtainable from the start of the game. Video Gallery tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-01.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-02.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-03.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-04.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-05.png tw-screenshot-kaermorhen-06.png Maps Image:Map Kaer Morhen exterior.png|Exterior courtyard Image:Map Kaer Morhen ground floor.png|Ground Floor (1st floor for North Americans) Image:Map Kaer Morhen first floor.png|First Floor (2nd floor for North Americans) Image:Map Kaer Morhen Triss room.png|Triss' Room Image:Map Kaer Morhen Witcher Laboratory.png|Witcher laboratory Image:Map Kaer Morhen valley.png|Kaer Morhen valley cs:Kaer Morhen de:Kaer Morhen Burghof es:Kaer Morhen fr:Kaer Morhen it:Kaer Morhen hu:Kaer Morhen pl:Kaer Morhen ru:Каэр Морхен sr:Kaer Morhen pt-br:Kaer Morhen Category:Fortresses Category:The Price of Neutrality locations Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Witcher school